This invention relates to infeed apparatus for multi-level delivery of convolutely wound logs and, more particularly, to apparatus used in the converting of paper webs and the like into wound rolls for further processing.
In particular, the invention has to do with the converting industry where webs of paper are wound into retail size rolls such as toilet tissue and kitchen toweling. A web from a jumbo size roll which may be six to eight feet in diameter and five to ten feet long is wound into a log. Subsequently the log is transversely cut to provide the well-known retail size rolls, viz., 41/2 long for toilet tissue and 11" long for toweling. Incident to this processing, it has been found advantageous to provide multi-high delivery to such receivers as infeeds for log saws, accumulators and tail sealers. The instant invention is described in conjunction with a tail sealer apparatus inasmuch as contemporary tail sealers have difficulty in keeping up with the speed of the rewinders. For example, in-line tail sealers have difficulty in accepting upwards of 25-30 logs per minute--an easily attainable production rate in high speed rewinders. Although attempts have been made in the past to utilize two-high delivery systems for logs, they have been complicated and do not always perform reliably. With the instant invention, the illustrated two-high delivery apparatus easily accommodates 40 logs per minute.
The invention features in log delivery apparatus, a plurality of log-supporting wheels mounted on a in axially spaced relation. Each of the wheels includes a disc-like member having a periphery interrupted by an even number of circumferentially spaced pockets arranged in a number of groups so that alternate ones of the pockets or recesses are constructed for upper level delivery with the remaining recesses being constructed for lower level delivery. The contour of the pockets is different for the upper and lower level deliveries which provides a number of advantages over conventional chains or diverter gates. The lower level pockets are deeper, i.e., extend further radially inwardly so that logs positioned therein do not exit on the ramp leading to the upper receiver. Significant is continuous rotary motion which means very few moving parts resulting in less maintenance. The one wheel geometry handles a wide range of log diameters and the motion is slow and gentle--minimizing damage to logs. Still further, the wheel pick up and drop off are positive stripping points so as to minimize jamming.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.